elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Susz13/AJ is secretly working for Roman and Riker
Warning! What I say next is just a theory and has not been confirmed at all by any creators* Ok, I may be going a bit overboard, but I think AJ is evil. Now you are probably thinking. "But Susz13, you don't have any evidence" And while I only have seen "The Intruder" and "The Rock" a few times, I have some ideas as why I think AJ is evil. 1: He knows about the superheroes. Well, you might be thinking. "Susz13, Skylar, Bree and Chase are world famous, so people know about them." And I know that. But, Kaz and Oliver are not. So, how did he know that Kaz and Oliver have superpowers? It was never recorded in a comic book, they don't have a comic book series, and they were never revealed like the Lab Rats. You may be thinking. "Susz13, that's just a goof made by Chris and Bryan." But I have more. 2: This kid is CRAZY smart! He knows how to get past, not only passwords, but rental scanning, he can hack into bionic chips, which only Douglas was able to do (but he's the original creator), he built a hover bike, something Donald Davenport hasn't even cracked (much like time travel...except in the future. Please tell me we see that in #Season2) and, he knows that, again, Kaz and Oliver are superheroes. This is the part where you are thinking. "Susz13, you are looking into it to much, it's a goof and a smart kid." But I'm not done yet. 3: He's Chase's friend. Now I know this may sound like character bashing, but it's not (Chase is my favorite) but, Chase has never had a true friend with the exception of Kaz, Skylar and Oliver, who were kinda forced to be at least on good terms with him (except for that bit when he got Skylar's powers back and Oliver was mad at him, but he isn't anymore). Think about it. Danielle, Sabrina, Sebastian, Christina, Marcus...(while Danielle, Christina and Sabrina were his exes, and not exactly just friends for awhile) MARCUS AND SEBASTIAN WERE EVIL! (Excuse my caps, I just wanna get that across) While you might be thinking. "Susz13, what makes all these little things point to him being evil?" Well, here's my theory. AJ was at his house when he heard the windows shatter from upstairs, so he hacked into the Elite Force's security cameras to see what had happened. Then Roman and Riker found out, and lured the kid to them, and AJ, liking to "keep to himself" (oh please, that's code for he has no friends. Again, not character bashing, stating the truth) decided to work with Roman and Riker, so they insisted him to sneak into Mission Command whenever they weren't around and steal information from them. Then, they told AJ to purposely get caught and hack Chase's chip in order to earn Chase's trust (which is a bit messed up) and so Roman and Riker could get the information off of it as well as learning everything about Bree, Skylar, Kaz, Oliver, Chase, etc. Then, AJ revealed he knew that Kaz and Oliver were superheroes, when Roman and Riker actually told him, and then had AJ steal The Archturion (ignore my bad spelling of a word that isn't in my dictionary) in order to try and regain Rodissius's powers, however, when they found out they couldn't make direct contact, they convinced AJ to give it to Bree to try and kill her off. You may say. "That is ridiculous, Susz13!" But here is what'll happen next. AJ will continue to gain access to things like the weapons room, the other rooms (which we don't know what they are, yet) and the team. Then, he will purposely sabotage a mission where Roman and Riker will take out Bree and Chase. Then, they'll have AJ reveal that Skylar, Oliver and Kaz are superheroes and they will be taken from the government. So...do you think I'm crazy? Let me know what you think of this theory. Over and out. Susz13. Category:Blog posts